Melodía del corazón
by Tenshibara
Summary: Senritsu había escuchado el latir de muchos corazones. De todos, el de Kurapika era el que más la angustiaba y el que la hacía desear curar la ira y odio que se cernía sobre el muchacho, anhelaba darle algo de paz aunque fuese por tan solo unas horas.


**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Neon Nostrade cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo en su habitación. Senritsu, junto a la puerta, observaba a la muchacha mientras movía sus piernas al ritmo de una melodía que solo ella escuchaba. Desde que Neon había perdido su habilidad y todo se había ido a la ruina, Neon había, como decía Kurapika, madurado. Era cierto que seguía siendo algo infantil, pero se esforzaba por estudiar cualquier cosa que le fuese útil para ayudar a su padre. Además de ello, desde el incidente en Yorkshin, había decidido darle unas vacaciones a Eliza para que guardara luto de manera adecuada por Squala, lo que significaba que era Senritsu la que debía atender pacientemente a Neon.

Neon y Senritsu detuvieron sus actividades cuando un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación continua y retumbó por toda la mansión.

—¡¿Unas vacaciones?! —Vociferó Light Nostrade, su hija pudo imaginar su rostro rojo por la ira ante aquella noticia tan inesperada.

Intercambió miradas con su acompañante quien solo se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco sabía sobre la decisión de su amigo.

—Serán solo siete días de ausencia. Usted no tendrá que costear nada y he dejado todo listo para que no sufra ningún inconveniente mientras viajo —La voz pausada y parsimoniosa de Kurapika apenas pudo ser escuchada por Neon. Por otro lado, Senritsu no escuchó su voz, sino el latido de su corazón que distaba demasiado del tono que había empleado, era errático y decadente, era suficiente para preocuparse por él porque ese sonido no le sentaba bien.

—¡Solo siete días! Ni uno más —Concedió Light con un gruñido digno de una bestia.

Ambas mantuvieron silencio por varios minutos, aun cuando la puerta se había cerrado y los pasos de Kurapika ya no se escuchaban por el pasillo, demasiado sorprendidas como para comentar algo.

—Senritsu… —Murmuró Neon, estupefacta. La aludida se bajó de su banquito y se aproximó a la joven. Notó una creciente intranquilidad reflejada en sus irises azules y su corazón— ¿Crees que Eliza y Kurapika regresen? Yo… yo le dije a Eliza que se tomara unas vacaciones para que pensara en su situación y que, si así lo quería, podía quedarse o irse. Que era el momento adecuado. Ahora Kurapika… —Exhaló un suspiro entrecortado— Debe estar cansado de hacerse cargo de todo, de mí, de los problemas de mi papá… Seguro esos siete días son una excusa para… para… —Prorrumpió un sollozo para luego sumergirse en un llanto trágico.

—Ya, ya –Senritsu se posicionó a su lado mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarla—. Te aseguro que volverán. Eliza te quiere mucho y Kurapika nunca se escaquearía su trabajo. Lo más probable es que, si quisiese renunciar, lo haría de frente, sin ambages —Curvó sus labios de manera sutil para calmarla.

—Parece que conoces muy bien a Kurapika —Cantó Neon con una sonrisa pícara mientras hipaba cómicamente.

Senritsu rio con naturalidad, causándole gracia su comentario. Aun así, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, tan ligero que Neon no se percató. A pesar de que la idea sonaba tentadora, debía ser realista, alguien tan apuesto como Kurapika jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella que se había convertido en un monstruo.

Al día siguiente, al canto de los pájaros y el danzar de los rayos naranja y cálidos del sol del amanecer, el joven Kuruta llamó a la puerta de Neon en busca de Senritsu quien, esa noche, debió quedarse cuidando de la muchacha. Entró para encontrarse con Neon, sentada sobre su cama, rodeada de todas sus almohadas de colores pastel alternadas con varios libros de un grosor considerable y, en el fondo, el tétrico aparador con partes de cuerpos humanos. Kurapika debía admitir que él nunca había devorado tantos libros con la avidez de ella, así que prefirió dejarla tranquila para no desconcentrarla. Al otro lado, se hallaba Senritsu, mirando a través del cristal de la ventana, admirándose ante las pequeñeces de la naturaleza como el trinar de un ave, el sonar del viento, el choque de las hojas y el corretear de las ardillas en el árbol más próximo. Kurapika, ante aquella escena tan sublime, se sintió culpable por tener que interrumpir su meditación por cuestiones de trabajo.

—Buenos días —Cerró la puerta tras de sí, encaminándose hacía la cazadora de música.

—Hola —Musitó Neon, mezclando un bostezo con una inigualable determinación, sin siquiera despegar la mirada de las palabras del texto.

—Buenos días, Kurapika —Senritsu se apeó del asiento, adivinando las intenciones del joven por el palpitar de su corazón, pausado pero disonante.

—Dentro de poco partiré en un tren —Informó sin esperar sorpresa por parte de su interlocutora, no después del alboroto que había armado el señor Nostrade—. Estas son algunas anotaciones en el caso de que ocurra algo inesperado. También anexé los pasos a seguir en los próximos días. Confío en ti para que todo marche perfectamente.

—Entiendo —Ella asintió con la cabeza y recibió la libreta que le tendía. Le dio un vistazo, notando que todo estaba detallado por día y, en algunas ocasiones, hasta por horas y minutos. Apreciaba a Kurapika a pesar de lo perfeccionista y reservado que era.

—Muchas gracias, Senritsu —Curvó sus labios con mesura, gesto poco común en él cuando estaba en el trabajo. Si lo pensaba mejor, la única vez que lo había visto sonreír amplia y sinceramente había sido cuando se había encontrado con sus amigos: Gon, Killua y Leorio. Por un instante, deseó ser tan especial para él como para que le sonriese con esa calidez.

Una vez que el Kuruta abandonó la estancia, Neon soltó un gritito de entusiasmo.

—Dime, dime, Senritsu. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Parpadeó, perpleja.

Senritsu alzó la mirada al techo, pensativa— Supongo que te dejaré a ti a cargo —La chica dio otro gritito de alegría y emoción. Senritsu sabía que ella quería dirigir todo por esa ocasión para darle una probada al mundo en el que estaba sumergido su familia—. Confío que apliques todo lo que has aprendido con sabiduría. Por supuesto, nunca está de más ser algo espontáneo e impulsivo.

Neon saltó de la cama, esquivando prodigiosamente todos los obstáculos, y la abrazó con fuerza, sufriendo uno de sus ataques de felicidad excesiva. Luego, empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación mientras movía cosas de manera compulsiva.

Senritsu dejó el cuarto sin decir nada o siquiera hacer ruido. Sabía que la misión que le había asignado el señor Nostrade era, prácticamente, imposible; es decir, perseguir a Kurapika y detenerlo si intentaba dejar el trabajo era una tarea titánica ya que el último miembro del clan Kuruta, cuando se lo proponía, era en extremo testarudo, incluso superando al mismo Gon Freecss. El señor Nostrade no aceptó una palabra más a la que él mismo había dicho cuando Senritsu intentó persuadirlo para evitar esa empresa tan complicada, porque ella sabía, o por lo menos tenía la idea, de cuáles eran las intenciones de su amigo.

Se alistó en su habitación. Guardó algunas cosas en una mochila pequeña, sin olvidar su preciada flauta. Escuchó cómo la puerta principal se cerraba despacio, como no queriendo ser escuchada para evitar las despedidas innecesarias y los fisgones. La figura esbelta de Kurapika se alejaba por el sendero que conducía a la entrada, llevaba consigo un simple bolso de color neutro. Se detuvo a hablar con el guardia y, después de unos segundos, salió. Senritsu se puso en marcha de inmediato, imitando los pasos de su amigo a una distancia prudente.

* * *

Atardecía, la primera estrella se podía divisar cerca de la luna en un lienzo que mezclaba el naranja, amarillo, rosa, verde y distintos tonos de azul. Los árboles frondosos adornaban el paisaje y, tras estos, unas montañas escarpadas cubiertas de nieve lucían distantes. Varias aves volaban en una misma dirección y, en un punto, se separaban para ir cada una a sus nidos con la recompensa del día.

A pesar de que el ambiente en el exterior parecía cálido, dentro del tren hacía frío. Senritsu exhaló un suspiro que salió en forma de vaho y empañó el vidrio. Se puso en alerta cuando escuchó unas pisadas y un palpitar demasiado conocidos como para pasar desapercibidos. No había lugar donde ocultarse y, si hubiese, tampoco lo haría porque eran amigos y Kurapika se merecía una razón que justificara aquella acción tan descabellada. Sentía que violaba su privacidad persiguiéndolo deliberadamente. No pudo hacer más que inhalar para mantener la calma y transmitírsela a su amigo.

—Senritsu —Dijo antes de entrar al compartimento y sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

Senritsu se sorprendió al notar que la voz no salía de su garganta y, con la cabeza baja, se acercó a la puerta y giró el picaporte para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del Kuruta mientras sus orbes marrones la inspeccionaban con escrutinio. En silencio, la puerta se cerró y ambos se sentaron el uno frente al otro. Él observaba sus facciones, notando que estaba realmente arrepentida y avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Prefirió tenerle algo de indulgencia y quitarse la rabia que le provocaba el ser perseguido sin razón aparente. Supuso que esa era cosa del señor Nostrade porque, hasta ese momento, Senritsu sabía el momento perfecto para dejarlo solo y hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. Lo que le agradaba de Senritsu era que siempre era precavida y amable.

—¿Y bien? —La instó a darle una explicación.

—Lo siento —Alzó el rostro para enfrentarse a la mirada del joven, al principio creyó que iba a ser dura, pero, en cambio, estaba llena de paciencia y un poco de comprensión—. El señor Nostrade temía que no regresaras y me envió para persuadirte de que no te marchases en caso de que…

—Es ridículo. Mi intención no es esa —Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. Aunque no lo culpaba del todo con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era comprensible que se pusiera algo histérico.

—Y se lo dije —Soltó sin pensarlo, su voz llena de seguridad le sonó extraña a ella misma.

—Gracias —Kurapika le sonrió, que alguien aún confiara en él, a más de sus amigos, le gustaba, llenaba el vacío de su corazón.

—¿Vas a ir a…?

—Sí, voy a ir al clan Kuruta. Necesito poner todo en orden. No puedo vivir con la idea de que todo está destruido, como si fuese una zona abandonada que pasó por una catástrofe. Tengo que ir a arreglar todo para que no luzca tan deplorable. Mi gente no merece ser recordada de esa manera, asesinados por un grupo de bandidos como si fuesen borregos indefensos. Yo, más que nadie, puedo asegurar que ellos lucharon porque nosotros no somos de los que nos damos por vencidos tan fácilmente. Así que el que fue alguna vez nuestro hogar merece estar al nivel de las personas que lo habitaron. Además de eso, hace mucho tiempo que no los visito.

—Espero no te moleste. Procuraré ayudarte y abstenerme cuando sea necesario —Senritsu le sonrió, contenta. Era un alivio saber que Kurapika no estaba tan enfadado como creía con ella.

—Senritsu, nunca podrías ser una molestia —Dijo con simpleza.

Senritsu se hundió en su asiento y clavó la mirada en el paisaje mientras su sonrisa se tornaba tímida. Kurapika pensó en imitarla, pero prefirió leer un rato. Qué mejor ocasión que esa para releer la aventuras del Cazador Dino, libro que Sheila le había obsequiado a Pairo y a él, el detonante de su deseo de ir al mundo exterior. Al mismo tiempo, Senritsu sintió ganas de tocar y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya se había llevado la flauta a los labios y empezaba a tocar una melodía suave y serena para no molestar a su acompañante y, más que importunarlo, la música hizo que su lectura fuese mucho más amena.

* * *

Cuando arribaron a la aldea que se ubicada en una zona montañosa entre el frondoso bosque Lukso con un río con caída homicida, era medianoche y la luna llena sondeaba la oscuridad siendo ayudada por las estrellas. Una brisa fría agitaba las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que los animales se acurrucasen en sus madrigueras.

Senritsu tenía miedo. Desde cierto tramo unos cuantos metros atrás, los grillos y las cigarras no se escuchaban ni siquiera el ulular de los búhos, tampoco se veían luciérnagas volando y mucho menos algún animal más grande. Era como si, con el clan Kuruta, toda vida restante hubiese desaparecido. Observó, impresionada, cuán destrozada estaba la aldea, entendía la rabia de su amigo porque, a pesar del deterioro, podía imaginarse cómo había sido esta, cálida y pintoresca, como sacada de una pintura.

Kurapika exhaló un suspiro y, enérgico como revitalizado por los rayos lunares, organizó todo para tener un lugar dónde dormir y levantarse temprano para continuar trabajando. Después de la aniquilación del clan, Kurapika se había instalado en una casita apartada de la aldea que había limpiado y adecentado para vivir. En esa época, la noticia lo había impactado demasiado y nunca tuvo el valor para restaurar la fachada de la aldea, por eso se hallaba en ruinas.

Día tras día, Senritsu era testigo de cómo, poco a poco, el panorama cambiaba. Ambos se las habían ingeniado para limpiar y despejar la mayor parte de los escombros y apilarlos a un lado para luego deshacerse de ellos. Cada vez, el lugar dejaba de parecer un pueblo fantasma y tomaba cierta vitalidad, algunos animales ya se atrevían a cruzar las fronteras invisibles que obstruían su entrada. La "nueva" aldea Kuruta le gustaba mucho más a Senritsu y podía notar que Kurapika estaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

Era cierto que a Kurapika le costaba levantarse todos los días, resultaba horrible despertar en el que fue su hogar, sin sus padres y amigos, de imaginar la escena tan sangrienta de la masacre y su posterior destrucción. Tenía un efecto contraproducente en él, lo único que lo impulsaba a no deprimirse era la compañía de Senritsu que se encargaba de despertarlo con una pieza musical, últimamente, acompañado del cantar matutino de las aves. Ese pequeño gesto conseguía animarlo y revitalizarlo. La compañía de Senritsu era agradable porque lo reconfortaba y estaba a su lado, dispuesta a escucharlo.

La noche antes de partir, ambos se sentaron junto a una fogata para compensar la pérdida de calor por el cambio tan repentino en el clima. Kurapika veía el crepitar de las llamas como si en ellas fuese a hallar la respuesta a todos los problemas que lo acosaban hasta en sueños. Por otro lado, Senritsu se hallaba contrariada, se extasiaba con los sonidos de la naturaleza, pero, al mismo tiempo, los latidos de Kurapika, a medida que se acercaban al clan, se habían vuelto demasiado dolorosos, le angustiaba escucharlo sufrir en el interior. Iba a comunicarle su preocupación cuando él se adelantó y empezó a hablar.

—Muchas gracias por venir, Senritsu. Si no estuvieses a mi lado, no creo que hubiese sido capaz de lograr todo esto. Hice muchos avances significativos y espero que la próxima vez que venga pueda terminar todo de manera adecuada para estar más tranquilo —El rostro de Kurapika lucía parsimonioso, pero ella sabía que no era así, porque podía escucharlo.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme. No era mi intención. De hecho, pensé que si me inmiscuía en tus asuntos sin tu consentimiento de molestarías y…

—Lo que importa, Senritsu —atajó con cortesía—, es que permaneciste a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba. Debió haber sido un martirio tener que soportarme y me sorprende y extraña que no me hayas dicho nada respecto a los latidos de mi corazón.

—No creo que deba decirte algo de lo que eres consciente. Eres un entendedor de pocas palabras —Puntualizó sin querer sonar dura, pero le molestaba que él estuviese tan obsesionado con vengar su clan hasta llegar al punto de lastimarse a sí mismo y sabía que no tenía derecho a entrometerse en su vida pero… pero no era su culpa que le importara tanto, que lo apreciara tanto y, sí, se atrevería a decir que lo quería demasiado.

Kurapika quedó algo estupefacto por aquellas palabras cargadas con un sentimiento que no pudo interpretar muy bien, aunque supuso que era exasperación. No pudo decir nada para defenderse, tan solo atinó a desviar la mirada, apenado por haber sido regañado a sus dieciocho años. Senritsu se sintió mal por haberle hablado así, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

La atmósfera se volvió un poco pesada, como nunca antes había ocurrido entre ellos. Kurapika pensó que sería grosero pararse e irse sin más, sin decir nada y sin hacer nada, se vería como si le hubiese molestado el comentario, lo cual no era cierto porque Senritsu tenía razón, pero no podía hacer nada para ir en contra de su deseo de acabar con el Genei Ryodan. Se sorprendió al escuchar la melodía que empezó a tocar, era triste, demasiado triste, tanto que le dolía. Aun así, escuchó cada nota que flotaba en el aire, se sorprendió al ver cómo las blancas, negras, corcheas y demás cobraban forma y adquirían un brillo áureo. Era una vista única, las notas musicales danzaban al ritmo de la melancolía que expresaban. Se mezclaban con las ascuas y volaban tan alto hasta confundirse con las estrellas. Sus labios se separaron, presa de la incredulidad, al ver cómo las estrellas, tan lejanas, empezaban a descender y tocaban el suelo como un suspiro, dejando una estela de escarcha. Simplemente, sus facciones adquirieron una expresión de escepticismo genuino cuando, de la escarcha nívea, empezaron a surgir figuras que él conocía muy bien y que nunca creyó que vería de nuevo.

Allí, frente a sus orbes marrones, el clan Kuruta había cobrado vida. Podía ver al viejo, a su madre, a su padre, a sus vecinos y a todos aquellos que lo habían acompañado en su infancia, caminando de un lado a otro, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, como si no hubiesen muerto. La ladea retomó el color de antaño, como si no hubiese sido víctimas de una masacre.

—¡Kurapika! —Escuchó la voz de su madre, fuerte y clara, mientras dejaba caer al piso una cesta de ropa. La imagen era demasiado vívida y, cuando sintió aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, se creyó en un sueño. Sin más, correspondió el abrazo, inhalando su perfume a flores. Recordaba que le había prometido llevarle un perfume del exterior, nunca pudo cumplir su promesa.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó con una sonrisa llena de añoranza, sus manos temblaban por la emoción y no pudo hacer nada para disimularlo.

—Enfadada —Respondió con un bufido—. No puedo creer que mi esposo y mi hijo sean tan desconsiderados. ¿Puedes creer que tu padre —solo con haber usado el "tu padre" para referirse al hombre, pudo suponer más o menos qué había ocurrido como para que estuviese tan enojada— dejó que la ropa se mojara? Ayer hubo un temporal terrible y él, por estar leyendo, olvidó la ropa que se estaba secando afuera. Todo salió volando y quedó desperdigado por el bosque, enlodado. Y luego tú, ¡no has enviado ni siquiera una carta! —Exclamó, alzando los brazos en el aire. Kurapika rio, preguntándose si ellos _lo_ sabían o no.

—Dudo que algún cartero llegue hasta acá. De todas formas, lo siento mucho —Habló con parsimonia, demasiado impactado como para reaccionar de otra forma que no fuese esa.

—No importa, verte de nuevo es suficiente —La mujer le sonrió con cariño y lo envolvió en sus brazos. A Kurapika le hacía falta la calidez de su madre, su protección y amor. Sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Cariño —La voz de su padre hizo que se separaran—, ¿por qué no me avisaste que nuestro hijo había regresado? —Reclamó, pero su voz sonó tan suave que no se pudo distinguir su enojo.

—Porque pensé que tu lectura sería más importante —Contestó, sarcástica y con un mohín.

Antes de que se pusieran a discutir por nimiedades, la risa de Kurapika baja, hasta un poco tímida, llegó a sus oídos.

—¡No te rías de nosotros! —Corearon ambos y se sonrieron, divertidos por la coincidencia.

—¡Has crecido mucho! —Dijo su padre, parpadeando con estupefacción y colocándose a su lado para medirse con él.

—Y se ha vuelto un hombre muy guapo —Acotó su madre, dando vueltas a su alrededor para inspeccionarlo, logrando que el rostro, generalmente serio, de Kurapika se cubriera con un rubor pronunciado—. Debiste heredarlo de mí —Agregó con orgullo.

—Más que eso, distingo en tu mirada que has madurado. Me alegra saber que hicimos un buen trabajo —El hombre curvó sus labios con satisfacción mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su esposa.

—Sí lo hicieron —Kurapika no era asiduo a los abrazos, pero sabía que esa ocasión no se repetiría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los estrechó en un abrazo.

Sus padres notaron cómo empezaba a temblar y no pudieron hacer más que darle unas cuantas palmadas para tranquilizarlo. Kurapika no entendía muy bien qué ocurría y, fuera lo que fuese que Senritsu había hecho, se lo agradecía y, en vez de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, debía aprovechar aquel instante que le había sido regalado para ver una última vez a su familia. De ese modo, se separó de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios y se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, presas de la emoción.

—¿Dónde está Pairo? Me gustaría verlo —Pasó su mirada de uno al otro, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas ver a su primer mejor amigo.

Antes de que pudieran responderle. El niño, que había escuchado su voz y reconocido al instante, ya se dirigía donde la pequeña familia estaba reunida. Kurapika lo interceptó a medio camino y le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Me alegra que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo —Kurapika se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y poder mirar a los ojos a su amigo. La opacidad de estos le recordó cuál era el propósito que tenía al haber dejado el clan, esa era otra promesa que no había cumplido.

—Sí, se hizo un poco solitario cuando no estabas por aquí pero supongo que valió la pena —La voz de Pairo era cálida, Kurapika, por alguna extraña razón, siempre había comparado a Pairo con Gon, a pesar de que sus personalidades eran diferentes, ambos eran nobles y perseverantes, se atrevería a decir que hasta simples—. Pero, dime, Kurapika, ¿fue divertido? —Kurapika recordó aquella promesa que le había hecho antes de partir, que sería sincero y que la respuesta saldría de su alma.

—Desde el fondo de mi alma, fue muy divertido Pairo —Sonrió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, rememorando a sus amigos y todas sus aventuras juntos, se preguntaba cómo estarían y suponía que estaban bien porque eran ellos y ellos se merecían mucho más de lo que la vida les podía ofrecer.

—¿Hiciste amigos? —Cuestionó sin darse cuenta del llanto de su amigo.

—Sí. Pocos pero irremplazables —Asintió varias veces. No entendía por qué, si estaba tan feliz, las lágrimas no se detenían, corrían por sus mejillas, empapaban su rostro y manos, las cuales intentaban detenerlas en vano.

—Kurapika —El tono que empleó fue una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, sus manos viajaron hasta el rostro de su mejor amigo para palparlo—, ¿por qué lloras?

El aludido tan solo atinó a abrazarlo mientras sus irises marrones se anegaban sin poder evitar sentirse devastado y culpable. Creía que si hubiese estado ese día, todo sería diferente, tal vez algo hubiese cambiado. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese muerto con los demás y creía que eso era mejor para él que tener que vivir con aquella noticia devastadora grabada en la memoria. La verdad, no importaba si no quedaba nadie quien vengara al clan Kuruta.

Las pequeñas manos de Pairo intentaban consolarlo, tan solo logrando que su llanto aumentase. El niño intentaba mantener la calma para transmitírsela, pero, siendo él tan empático, sintió ganas de acompañarlo en su dolor.

—¡Ya deja el drama! —El jefe del clan Kuruta le atinó una patada en la espalda, tumbando a ambos al suelo— ¡Somos conscientes de lo que ocurrió! —Gruñó.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Kurapika secó sus lágrimas mientras pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

Su familia y amigos asintieron. Su padre lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y su madre ayudó a Pairo, quien le agradeció con su característica humildad. Kurapika se pasó una vez más la manga de su camisa por los ojos y se limpió el polvo que quedó impregnado en su pantalón. Notó que la melodía de Senritsu era más suave, menos dolorosa y más optimista.

—Queríamos que te sintieras como en casa —Explicó su madre, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño maternal, aquel que añoraba tanto.

—Pero ya es hora de marcharnos —Agregó su padre, apretándole el hombro para que supiera que nunca estaría solo.

—Me alegra que te diviertas. Recuerda hacerlo por ambos —Pairo le sonrió, cándido.

—Descansen en paz —Deseó, controlando el temblar de su mandíbula. Los tres lo abrazaron con suavidad, el gesto duró varios minutos en los que Kurapika se dio la libertad de dejar que florecieran todos los sentimientos que se ocultaban en su interior.

A lo lejos, detrás de una montaña, un halo naranja se vislumbraba. Pronto amanecería y, con un nuevo día por delante, las figuras del clan fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. El último en desaparecer fue Pairo, que le dedicó una sonrisa para que supiese que se había ido en paz, que lo esperaría del otro lado y que ya no quedaba nada pendiente en ese mundo. El pelo castaño del niño se fue evaporando de a poco, seguido por su figura y, por último, su mirada opaca. Kurapika quiso retenerlo, pero sabía que era imposible.

La música se había dejado de escuchar y Senritsu lo observaba, esperando que dijera algo.

—Gracias —Se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, limpiándose los últimos vestigios de su llanto—. No pensé que fueses capaz de hacer eso.

—Ni yo —Negó vagamente con la cabeza, había usado una cantidad considerable de nen—. Creo que el escuchar tu corazón hizo que me inspirara en tus sentimientos y terminase tocando… Me alegra saber que resultó tan bien para ti. Estás calmado. Tus latidos son uno con los sonidos de la naturaleza, es un sonido prodigioso.

Kurapika sintió el ligero peso de Senritsu en su costado. Había caído dormida. Kurapika observó la pequeña mano de su compañera y la tomó entre una de las suyas con suavidad. Se preguntó qué efecto tenía él en las personas como para conseguirse amigos que se preocupasen tanto por su bienestar y que estuviesen dispuestos a dar todo por él. Sea cual fuese la respuesta, estaba feliz por ello porque no podría seguir sino supiese que había personas a las que le importaba.

Los rayos solares acariciaron su rostro mientras una sonrisa genuina, cálida y sutil se posaba en sus labios. Tal vez ese era buen momento para empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Senritsu sentía que se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Entreabrió los párpados. La luz la cegó por unos segundos, aun así, distinguió el cabello rubio de su amigo, las puntas le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, pero no le molestaba, estaba embelesada con la melodía que provenía del corazón del joven. Nunca había escuchado algo que se le asemejara y la hacía feliz saber que Kurapika, al parecer, había conseguido la paz que ella anhelaba tanto para él.

Con esa cadenciosa canción, no tuvo que trascurrir tanto para que se sumiera en otro sueño pacífico, con una sonrisa tenue y de alegría genuina impregnada en los labios.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, pudo ver el interior del compartimento, pintado de borgoña con asiento color crema. El traqueteo de los vagones del tren, pasando encima de las rieles la despertaron por completo, dándose cuenta de que Kurapika había tenido que cargar con ella y las maletas él solo. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y más cuando se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo sobre su regazo. El muchacho, a su lado, desvió su mirada del libro que leía para observarla dubitativo.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —Acercó su mano hasta tocar su frente, preocupado por el repentino tono rojizo que se había apoderado de las mejillas de Senritsu.

—No es nada —Negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que si tomo algo de aire fresco se me pasa —Mientras hablaba, se apresuraba a la puerta, ante la mirada inquisidora del joven Kuruta.

Kurapika se preguntó qué ocurría con ella y, a pesar de que sintió ganas de acompañarla, prefirió quedarse allí. Tal vez necesitaba un tiempo a solas para recuperarse de su pérdida de nen. Optó por no pensar tanto en ello y continuar leyendo, seguro que pronto se le pasaría.

Senritsu dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro. Se sentía satisfecha con lo que había logrado en el joven. Lucía mucho más tranquilo y, se atrevía a decir que, parecía que su sed de venganza se hubiese diluido con las lágrimas que había llorado en el breve reencuentro con sus padres ya amigos. Tal vez todo marcharía mejor para él de ese momento en adelante.

* * *

Kurapika y Senritsu dejaron sus maletas en sus habitaciones y, dispuestos a empezar otra vez con el trabajo, fueron al cuarto de Neon para que les informara cómo habían ido las cosas. Al principio, Kurapika casi tuvo un colapso nervioso al enterarse de que Senritsu había dejado a cargo a Neon, pero, después de que su amiga le explicara sus motivos, creyó que tal vez había sido una buena ideal. Después de todo, las tareas que había dejado no eran tan difíciles.

Ambos cazadores se encontraron frente a la puerta blanca que daba a la alcoba de la señorita Nostrade. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Eliza parada frente a esta, realizando ejercicios de respiración.

—Qué bueno verte por aquí, Eliza —Senritsu le sonrió con sinceridad, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio al saber que no tendría que estar las veinticuatro horas atendiendo a la muchacha.

—Bueno, le he tomado mucho cariño a la señorita. Admito que sí me vi tentada a marcharme, pero simplemente no pude —La joven esbelta hizo una mueca que mezclaba el cansancio y la alegría, empezaba a imaginarse lo que le esperaría del otro lado de la puerta. Lo más probable era que Neon tuviese su cuarto hecho un desastre.

Kurapika las escuchaba hablar y, mientras lo hacían, se adelantó y rozó la madera con sus nudillos. Escuchó un "Ya voy" seguido de varias cosas cayéndose, un golpe fuerte, un quejido, más bulla y, por último, el sonido de la perilla al ser girada.

—¿Qué ocu…? —Los ojos de Neon se abrieron de par en par mientras boqueaba varias veces, su cabello estaba desordenado y las ojeras ocupaban un lugar en su párpado inferior, aun así, estaba tan de buen humor como siempre. Pequeñas lágrimas no tardaron en formarse en sus ojos— ¡Eliza, Senritsu, Kurapika! —Chilló para luego extender sus brazos y envolverlos en un abrazo asfixiante aunque cálido.

Senritsu podía escuchar el corazón de todos. Marcaban una melodía diferente, pero juntos creaban una orquesta hermosa. De repente, un latido desafinado y terrible inundó sus oídos. Regresó la mirada al dueño, los ojos de Kurapika adquirían aquel tono carmesí tan característico entre los Kuruta. En el fondo de la habitación, sobre una repisa, se podía observar los valiosos ojos escarlata de uno de sus compañeros. Y, como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido, la disonancia en su corazón empezó de nuevo, más lleno de ira que nunca.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como lo hice yo mientras la escribía. Se suponía que iba a escribir algo romántico y pensé que Kurapika y Senritsu serían la mejor pareja para experimentar en este género... Al parecer no logré que fuese tan romántico como quería, pero me conformo con el resultado. Me disculpo por el final tan tétrico, pero creo que así es como Kurapika actuaría ya que está demasiado empecinado en acabar con el Genei Ryodan y algo de esa envergadura no podría ser perdonado por él con tanta facilidad.**

**Agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta aquí. ¡Que pasen una semana excelente y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
